plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobbed shots
Lobbed Shots '''are projectiles fired from the Catapult Plants. They hit zombies in the head and bypass shields such as screen doors, ladders, trash cans and newspapers; in addition to being able to hit Snorkel Zombies when they're underwater. Their range of damage varies from a Normal Damage Shot to an instant kill. Currently, there are six kinds of lobbed shot projectiles. The fire rate for lobbed shots is half the speed of Peashooters, but usually twice as effective. Lobbed Projectiles Cabbagepult_cabbage.png|Cabbage Cornpult_kernal.png|Kernel Cornpult_butter.png|Butter Melonpult_melon.png|Melon WinterMelon_projectile.png|Frozen Melon CobCannon cob.png|Corn Cob Kernel The '''Kernel '''is the standard ammunition of the Kernel-pult and does the damage of a Normal Damage Shot . It's also the smallest projectile. The Suburban Almanac states that it does only light damage, because it is fired half as often as the Pea. The Kernel has a random chance to turn into butter, which is much more powerful than the kernel itself, since it is twice as powerful and has the ability to paralyze the zombie it lands on. Butter '''Butter is a special projectile launched by Kernel-pults, although it is less common than the kernels that they usually throw. When a zombie is hit by butter, with the exception of Zombonis, Pogo Zombies, and Dr. Zomboss, it is temporarily immobilized. After a few seconds, the butter will disappear from the zombie's head (thus allowing it to move), unless it has been hit by more butter in the meantime. Butter does two damage per stick, but is thrown half as often as peas are launched from Peashooters. Also in any Co-op Mode on the XBLA version a player can manually butter a zombie by pressing the "X" button, or "Square" on PlayStation 3. Buttered Popcorn In the Mini-game Buttered Popcorn, which is exclusive to the iPad version, the player has the ability to freeze a zombie in their tracks with butter by simply tapping their head. Because the only offensive plant in this Mini-game are four Cob Cannons it is crucial to paralyze the zombies with butter so that the zombies do not eat the Cob Cannons. Some players think that this is an unfair advantage to the player and there should merely be a Kernel-pult in each row. Cabbage Cabbage is the projectile fired from the Cabbage-pult. It does the damage of two Normal Damage Shots, but as it is fired at about half the speed of the pea, it is considered to be effectively the same. However, as the Cabbage is a Lobbed Shot, it can also damage Shield Zombies and Snorkel Zombies directly. Peas, however, can be affected by the Torchwood. Melon The Melon is the projectile for the Melon-pult. It does four Normal Damage Shots - the most ever for projectiles - it is fired the same time as other catapult plants, and is therefore generally considered to do equivalent damage as a Repeater. However, as it is an Area of Effect Plant, it also does two Normal Damage Shots to all the zombies in the squares surrounding the one that it is firing at, so it actually is far more effective than the Repeater when there are multiple zombies as the Repeater can only fire on one lane and one zombie. The Melon seems to be based on Citrullus lanatus, the common watermelon. Frozen Melon The Winter Melon, the Melon-pult's upgrade, also throws melons. However, it throws frozen melons, which freeze all the zombies around the target in addition to doing damage. Zombies directly on their left lane and right lane will be frozen. Although the outside of the frozen melon is a frigid blue, when one smashes on a zombie it can be seen that the inside remains red. Corn Cob The Corn Cob is the projectile for the Cob Cannon. The Cob Cannon reloads Corn Cob every 36 seconds. It does the most damage than any other Lobbed Shots, but it is the only one that cannot shoot on its own. The player can control where it is shot. One Corn Cob equals the same damage of a Cherry Bomb. This plant is only by some people called a Lobbed-Shot plant, because it upgrades from Kernel-Pult , shoots in the air and can hit zombies from above, but others say it is not, as it does not have the usual statistics for a Lobbed-shot (new projectile in about 4 seconds, cost determined by damage and splash radius, has the word -pult, has a catapult and looks like its projectile). Trivia *The idea of butter for the Kernel-pult is based on the butter that people put on their cobs. *In the music video, Zombies on Your Lawn there is a zombie with butter saying "There's butter on my head". *According to the Suburban Almanac entry for the Kernel-pult, butter does normal damage. But in the Mini-game Buttered Popcorn, butter from the player does not do any damage. **In the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions of the game, when 2 players are playing in any Co-op level, they can butter zombies on command by pressing X, or Square for Playstation 3. The butter does not do any damage. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie (that still has its dolphin) is the only zombie who is quick enough to dodge lobbed shots. The shots probably are located on the one behind. If there's no one, the projectiles just will fall underwater. *In the XBLA/PSN/PS Vita versions, all Lobbed shots lob the projectiles higher than other versions. Category:Projectiles Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Plants